Este Último Año
by lechuzah
Summary: Es el último año de Riddle en la escuela de magia y ya esta preparando su futura vida como el mago más poderoso del mundo, pero alguien quiere tratar de ayudarlo. Pero Tío albus, tu no sabes cuando ha sufrido? le repetía la chica R&R please!
1. Default Chapter

**Este Último Año **

**By Tamy Chan**

**Cap1**

El día, por el techo de Hogwarts se veía nublado y listo para una fuerte lluvia, a Tom no le importaba de todas formas, ya había presenciado muchos días así mientras pasaba el verano en Hogwarts, se alegraba de que el director Dippet le permitiera quedarse en el castillo para pasar el verano, no deseaba para nada volver a ese orfanato, los niños siempre le temieron y lo molestaban, además, según ellos, era el demonio en persona: si el se enojaba una calamidad pasaba, se rompían las escaleras, los baños explotaban o alguien salía lastimado, pero no era su culpa, si ese chico no lo hubiera molestado, lo más seguro no hubiera salido herido. Pero ya no le importaba. Ese sería su último año en el colegio, luego podría seguir su vida y al fin... poder vengarse, eso era lo que más quería Tom, venganza, a ese muggle que era su padre, el cual abandonó a su madre antes de que el naciera porque solamente era una bruja. Podría vengarse de todas aquellas veces en que pasó cerca de esa mansión, en la cual solo le mostraban su indiferencia, esas veces cuando tenía frío en el orfanato, mientras que ese estúpido se paseaba en su coche con su esposa y su hijo, a quien también lo llamó como el: Tom, a quien más odiaba era a ese niño: un engreído que se paseaba de la mano de su madre por el orfanato sacando la lengua.

Ya tenía 17 años y estaba ansioso de terminar su último año en la casa de Slytherin, había conseguido una premio por los servicios del colegio gracias a ese muchacho llamado Hagrid y , de esa forma, disfrutar su último verano en Hogwarts.

En ese momento se abrieron las puertas haciendo que los demás alumnos entraran, sentándose en sus respectivas mesas de sus casas, hablando del maravilloso verano que tuvieron, en ese momento, sintió que se asfixiaba, alguien, desde la espalda se tiró encima de el abrazándose de su cuello.

- Hola Viper Boy, me extrañaste- dijo una risueña voz de chica detrás de el

- Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no me llames asi!!!- dijo irritado Tom, mientras trataba de respirar- llámame por mi nombre, Tom Riddle- el no pudo creer que había dicho eso, el detestaba su nombre, ya que era el mismo nombre de la persona que mas detestaba en el mundo: su padre.

- Ay Viper, pero si te va muy bien ese nombre- dijo la chica soltándolo del cuello. Tom se dio la media vuelta para encarar a la chica.

- Ya deja de molestarme Dumbledore o te quitaré puntos.

La chica era alta, aunque no tanto como Tom, su piel era blanca como la nieve y su cabello, largo hasta los mismos tobillos, estaban ordenados en dos trenzas que caían a cada lado, su rubio brillaba por las velas que flotaban en el salón, sus ojos eran de un brillante color azul, como los de su tío, Albus Dumbledore, quien enseñaba transformaciones, usaba unos grandes lentes redondos, que la hacían ver como una muñequita. Llevaba la túnica negra y una bufanda de color rojo y dorado, que, Tom notó, era echa a mano. Su nombre era Jane Dumbledore

- Vamos Viper, no te enojes así- dijo Jane con una sonrisa, le encantaba ver enojado a Tom- O si quieres, te puedo llamar Voldemort.

- Pero- dijo Tom sorprendido- como sabes que yo quiero...

- Quien crees que encontró tu diario???- dijo Jane sacando de su túnica un libro negro el cual decía Tom Morvolo Riddle- me decepcionaste Voldie- dijo entregándole el diario a un furioso Tom- creí que habías escrito otra cosa , pero creo que me equivoque- dicho esto se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor, su casa.

- Slytherin bendito- pensó Tom en ese momento, como Jane no sabe de magia negra nunca se enteró de que Tom había echo un hechizo en su diario.

Fue hacia la pagina en donde había escrito, jugando con las letras de su nombre de muggle, otro, uno, el cual, estaba seguro que todo el mundo temería y respetaría: Lord Voldemort, en ese momento, ese nombre comenzó a desaparecer como si la tinta fuera absorbida por una esponja- ya está echo- pensó- su esencia ya había sido absorbida en el diario. Había estado practicando aquella arte oscura desde Navidad con el diario que le había dado el orfanato, de mantener, para siempre, su esencia de 16 años en ese libro, el cual, si alguien escribía en el, sería posesionado por su esencia, y así podría continuar el "trabajo" en la escuela.

En ese momento, los alumnos de primero pasaron alrededor de las mesas, estaba temerosos y nerviosos, viendo hacia todas partes. El profesor Dumbledore pasó al frente con el sombrero seleccionador de Hogwarts, el cual comenzó a cantar:

_Cuatro amigos un día_

_Se les ocurrió una idea genial_

_Fundar un lugar_

_donde los jóvenes magos podrían estudiar_

_y para hacerlo más original_

_de cuatro casas se debían de seleccionar_

_Aquellos valientes de corazón_

_de coraje de león _

_rojo y dorado sus colores son_

_La casa de Gryffindor_

_para los osados y valientes_

_Los llenos de sabiduría_

_de vista de águila_

_el cobre y el azul es tu bandera_

_Ravenclaw te albergará _

_con su sabiduría ancestral_

_Nobleza y humildad_

_el negro y amarillo tus colores serán_

_tu símbolo el tejón _

_tu trabajo y decisión_

_a Huflepuff te llevar_

_Astucia y agilidad_

_cualquier método utilizarás_

_como una serpiente sagaz_

_de plata y verde es tu estandarte_

_a Slytherin te irás_

_El sombrero seleccionador_

_ese soy yo _

_yo me encargaré de seleccionarte_

_pruébame_

_Aquí estoy yo!!!_

El gran salón estalló en aplausos, luego de un momento, Dumbledore abrió el pergamino, dedicándoles una sonrisa a los de primero, algunos de ellos le devolvieron tímidamente la sonrisa.

- Olga Carter- Un niñita con nariz de zanahoria pasó adelante

- Ravenclaw

- James Dumb- un muchacho con cara de malicia se probó el sombrero

- Slytherin

- Tom saludó al pequeño Dumb cuando se sentó en la mesa

- Robert Weasley- un muchacho con el cabello rojo y muchas pecas pasó hacia delante

- Gryffindor

Tom pudo ver a Jane desordenando el rojo cabello de Robert para darle la bienvenida a su casa. En ese momento, Jane volteó a ver a Tom, y movió sus labios diciendo "Voldi", Tom le mando una mirada asesina a la cual Jane solo sonrió de la misma forma que su tío.

Jane Dumbledore siempre fue así con el, Tom la conoció en el expreso de Hogwarts, Jane le había dado el susto de su vida, mientras buscaba un vagón para sentarse, ella se le lanzó por atrás como un gato diciendo "Bu", desde entonces, Jane no lo dejaba en paz, aun así, Tom no podía pensar no estar en Hogwarts sin uno de los abrazos asfixiantes de Jane, ella era la única persona de otra casa que podía considerarla una "amiga"...

La cena fue muy animada, luego de ella, el profesor Dippet pidió que todos se dirigieran a sus dormitorios. Tom, como prefecto, dirigió a los alumnos de primero hacia la sala común, bajaron a las mazmorras llegando a la entrada, - "Sangre" dijo Tom a la puerta la cual se abrió dejando paso a la sala común de Slytherin, Tom dio las indicaciones a los alumnos nuevos para que no tuvieran problemas- Los dormitorios de los muchachos se encuentran a la derecha, las chicas, del otro lado de la sala común. Recuerden que cada acción, tanto buena o mala, acumula o descuenta puntos de su casa, asi que si mantienen el comportamiento y hacen caso a los profesores estamos seguro que ganaremos la copa de las casas.

- Los alumnos asintieron a las indicaciones del prefecto y fueron a sus respectivas salas

Tom entró en su habitación, ya cansado, se lanzó encima de su cama exhausto del día que tuvo, no había viajado como los demás pero la tensión que tuvo en ese momento... esa Dumbledore... era la mejor alumna del curso, estaba seguro que le iba a decir algo sobre el diario, pero... olvidó que las personas como ella no se meten en la magia oscura, como era el caso de su tío, el profesor Dumbledore.

El profesor Dumbledore siempre tuvo un mal presentimiento con el, en especial desde lo que le pasó a esa sangre sucia...

Trató de evitar pensar en eso y cerró los ojos, lo único que quería era dormir.


	2. cap2

****

**Este Ultimo año**

**Cap2**

Tom se encontraba en los pasillos de la escuela cuando una palmada en su espalada hizo que se le saliera todo el aire de sus pulmones.

- Hola Viper como estas!!- dijo Jane con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

- Sabes, la gente suele saludar sin producirle problemas y molestias a las personas- dijo algo molesto Tom

- Creo que estas de muy buen humor- dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa

- Te parece??- dijo indiferente el muchacho- deja de seguirme!!

- Tenemos la misma clase, es inevitable- dijo la muchacha tomándolo del brazo

- Oye, que haces?

- Ir a mi clase

- Suéltame el brazo

- Es que caminas muy lento Viper- dijo la muchacha- yo te llevaré

La muchacha aumentó la velocidad con el cuerpo de Tom flotando en el aire, Jane era una chica muy atlética y ágil, además de entrenar en el equipo de Gryffindor como buscadora solía correr extensas vueltas por el colegio, a ella siempre le interesó el deporte y las culturas extranjeras y siempre lo demostraba, en especial con Tom como conejillos de indias.

- Bueno, llegamos – dijo la muchacha viendo el letrero del invernadero

- Dumbledore!!! no me vuelvas ha hacer eso!!! – dijo el prefecto de Slytherin arreglando su cabello

- Yaya...- dijo solemnemente Jane- que me digas Yaya

- Que?

- Por qué me llamas por mi apellido??, o vamos, yo siempre te llamo por un apoyo Viper Boy, dime Yaya, si?, ni Dumbledore, ni Jane, dime Yaya

- Yaya?, es una broma?

- A menos que quieras que te comience a decir Lord Vol...

- No, no digas ese nombre- dijo Tom tapándole la boca con su mano. No quería que se hiciera público ese nombre todavía - está bien... Yaya...

- A la muchacha se le iluminaron los ojos- Gracias Viper

- Si claro- Tom abri el invernadero para entrar a la clase

El profesor que impartía la clase era el profesor Hopkins, un joven con un abundante cabello castaño tomado por una cola de caballo.

- Muy bien muchachos- dijo Hopkins a la clase- colóquense sus guantes protectores que hoy tenemos una planta muy peligrosa que ver

Los estudiantes se pusieron sus guantes y unas gafas de protección que había a su lado

El profesor, que tenía sus guantes y sus gafas puestas, les mostró una planta con tentáculos y una gran flor roja en su centro, sus tentáculos verdes se movían de una forma hipnotizante.

- Muy bien, alguien sabe como se llama esta planta?

- Muchos alumnos levantaron la mano

- Si?? Black??

- Un muchacho, algo tétrico de la casa de Slytherin levantó la mano

- Venus asesina del río, profesor- dijo Black

- exacto, 5 puntos para Slytherin, y sabe alguien de que país es originaria?

- Esta vez, solo Jane levantó la mano

- Si Dumbledore?

- Es de la zona Amazónica del Brasil, profesor y creo que está casi extinta

- Exacto, en ambas cosas, señorita Dumbledore, 10 puntos, ya que respondió la otra pregunta que iba a hacer, bueno, hoy nos encargaremos de podar sus tentáculos y de ordeñarla

- Hubo unas caras de dudas

- Bueno, les explicaré, los tentáculos, expulsa, por los poros, un ácido que irrita la piel, pero es excelente, al ser tratada, para crear antídotos de todo tipo, así que, tengan cuidado

La clase se basó en "ordeñar" a la planta, muchos de los alumnos estaban algo preocupados por ser quemados por el ácido, pero el profesor se encargaba de ayudarlos cuando el trabajo era demasiado difícil.

Al medio día los alumnos tomaron un descanso, Tom fue a los terrenos del castillo para disfrutar los pocos días de sol que le quedaban. En ese momento vio una figura que se movía en el césped, era Jane Dumbledore que estaba haciendo volteretas y saltos mortales en el césped. Ella siempre se comportaba así, recuerda que cuando dijeron su nombre para ser seleccionada ella dio un salto mortal en el centro del salón para luego colocarse el sombrero.

- Es una exhibicionista – pensó Tom para sus adentros- siempre gritando, haciendo que me moleste, metiéndose en donde no debe... Por Dios Tom, deja de pensar en ella.

No sabía porque, pero cada vez que veía a Dumbledore no podía evitar pensar en el pasado con ella... era desesperante ese pensamiento.

- Oye Viper!!- que te pasa??- Tom vio el rostro de la muchacha encima del suyo

- Nada Dum...

- La muchacha lo vio enojada- que te dije??- dijo cambiando a un tono severo

- Nada... Yaya

- Asi está mucho mejor, pero, en serio no te pasa nada?- dijo la muchacha sentándose cerca de el- algo te molesta??

- Que no, en serio

- Oh... vamos Viper, te conozco desde hace años, y creo saber lo que te molesta

- En... en serio??-Tom no sabía lo que lo molestaba, pero, tal vez Dumbledore sabría lo que era

- Es por lo del año pasado, no es así?- dijo la muchacha acomodándose el cabello hacia atrás- Por la muerte de Myrtle- a Jane se le quebró la voz

- Em... eso... yo

- Jane comenzó a sollozar- Ay, discúlpame, yo se que no te gusta que la gente se ponga así pero... no lo puedo evitar ... Myrtle era mi amiga y...- Jane no pudo más y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente

- Dum... es decir... Yaya, por favor, eso ya pasó trata de calmarte- dijo

- Jane seguía llorando

- Tom, nunca pensó que iba a hacer esto, pero le dio un pequeño abrazo para calmarla- calma... calma...

La muchacha comenzó a tranquilizarse lentamente, poco a poco dejó de llorar, solo quedaron sus ojos algo hinchados, pero eso era lo mínimo.

- Gracias- dijo alzando la vista – sabes, me equivoque contigo

- De que hablas

- No eres frío como una serpiente

- A no??- dijo como si nada- entonces, que soy?

- Eres- en ese momento apareció una gran sonrisa en su cara- UN OSITO DE PELUCHE ABRAZABLE

Jane abrazó con fuerza al muchacho por la cintura dejándolo sin aire, luego, como si nada, se levantó todavía abrazada al muchacho el cual hizo levantar con su propia fuerza. Tom se estaba asfixiando, Jane parecía demasiado feliz ya que nunca lo había abrazado con tal fuerza.

- Dumble... dore...- Tom casi no podía respirar

- Yaya- dijo Jane todavía abrazándolo con la misma fuerza

- Yay.. asfix... as – dijo Tom con la cara de color azul

- Que?... Ups.. perdón- dijo soltando al casi ex prefecto de Slytherin- Bueno, creo ya me voy, tengo clases de Adivinación, Adiós Viper y... muchas gracias de nuevo

Dicho esto se fue al castillo. Tom jadeaba, ese abrazo fue demasiado para el, trató de caminar, ya era muy tarde y las clases iban a comenzar.

Grax por el lindo review

Lamento que el capitulo de hoy haya sido muy corto, descuiden, haré más largo el próximo y para quien todavía no sabe o se imagina como es Yaya aqui les dejo un pic de --- Entren allí para verla .

Un beso

**Tamy Chan**


	3. Cap3

**Este Último Año **

**By Tamy Chan**

**Cap3.**

Era navidad, muchos de los estudiantes iban de vacaciones a su casa, pero otros, como Tom, se quedaban en el castillo. El muchacho había pasado gran parte del año estudiando más sobre las artes oscuras, en la zona restringida había podido conseguir gran cantidad de material para estudiar, pero muchos de esos libros habían sido censurados o manchados con tinta para evitar leerlos, era una molestia, por eso Tom había decidido emprender un viaje luego de terminar el año, habría ya cumplido la mayoría de edad para el mundo mágico y podría llevar a cabo su plan de venganza contra ese muggle y su familia, luego se pondría a estudiar más sobre la magia oscura y hacerse reconocido como Lord Voldemort.

Tom estaba volviendo a la sala común cuando sintió un grito, eran las chicas que estaban en el baño, pronto vio una gran grupo de ellas corriendo y llamando al profesor Dippet.

¿Qué pasa?, ¿qué sucede?- El director venía en compañía del sub director de la escuela, el profesor Albus Dumbledore

Profesor, profesor!!!, hay algo en el baño!!!- dijo una chica rubia con pecas

Aléjense, déjenos pasar- dijo el director

Ambos profesores entraron al baño con las varitas en manos, hubo mucho silencio, de pronto s escuchó los sollozos de una chica.

Ese sollozo!!- Tom volteo a ver quien había hablado era Jane con su Bufanda tejida a mano- Es imposible, no, imposible que sea ella!!

Jane se hizo paso entre el grupo de alumnos que había alrededor para poder entrar.

Estas loca!!- gritó la misma chica que habló con los profesores- No sabes lo que hay all

Si lo se!!- dijo obstinadamente la muchacha- debe ser ella...

Jane entró al baño, hubo un tiempo de silencio y luego se escuchó el grito de Jane

Jane!!!- el prefecto se hizo paso entre los alumnos para pasar al baño.

El piso estaba mojado, Tom recordó la última vez que estuvo ahí, de todas formas, no había sido hace poco. Llego hasta los cubículos, allí estaban los dos profesores y Jane, quien tenía el rostro absorbido por la sorpresa

¿Jane?

Myrtle!!- la muchacha entró al cubículo iluminada de felicidad, luego salió con algo flotando cerca de ella, era el cuerpo incorpóreo de la sangre sucia que había muerto el anterior año escolar- Estas vi... es decir... estas aqu

Tom se escondió para no ser visto, estaba seguro que, lo más probable es el fantasma lo reconocería.

Si- dijo el fantasma viéndose por todas partes- creo que... estoy bien- concluy

Que alegría me das Myrtle!!

Creo que dejó algunas cosas inconclusas en este mundo y por eso no pudo irse al cielo- dijo serenamente el director

Fue eso?- dijo Jane

Eso debe ser lo más probable Yaya- dijo su tío

Entonces, se quedará aquí?- preguntó la adolescente

Si la señorita desea quedarse y el director lo permite, será posible- dijo el profesor de transformaciones

Creo que no habrá ningún problema Albus. dijo el director con una sonrisa- no le importará quedarse aquí, verdad?- dijo viendo a Myrtle

Claro... ninguno- dijo el fantasma

Entonces esta arreglado, no te da gusto- dijo el profesor Dumbledore viendo a su querida sobrina

Jane sonrió a su Tío y le asintió con la cabeza.

Tom salió del baño y vió a la gran cantidad de alumnos que todavía estaban en la puerta del baño.

Muy bien, salgan de aquí- dijo autoritariamente- no hay nada que ver, váyanse!!, tienen clases!!

Muchos alumnos pusieron cara de duda y otros cara de negación ante esta orden del prefecto, y lentamente comenzaron a retirarse. El profesor Dippet dio el anuncio sobre lo que pasó en el baño en la cena.

Como recordarán, hace poco tiempo tuvimos la desdicha de perder una de nuestras estudiantes por una situación especial

Muchos de los alumnos se vieron entre si y asintieron silenciosamente

Pues les tenemos la noticia de que su fantasma ha aparecido en los baños de niñas, la cual se quedará viviendo ahí, formando parte del círculo de fantasmas de Hogwarts

Los alumnos se sorprendieron y se vieron entre si, estupefactos de emoción.

Bueno, con esta noticia les digo provecho- el director se sentó para comenzar a comer

Tom comió silenciosamente, nunca pensó que algo así pasara, el fantasma de la muchacha, la cual el basilisco había matado el anterior año escolar, seguiría presente, tenía que ser cauteloso, lo más probable es que la sangre sucia haya visto su rostro antes de morir. Sin saber porqué, desvió su mirada a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde encontró a la joven Dumbledore hablando con sus compañeros de lo ocurrido en los baños, su nariz goteaba y Riddle notó, por las líneas de sus ojos, que había sollozado. Jane estaba contenta, su amiga, aunque había muerto, no la abandonaría. El Prefecto de la casa de la serpiente sonrió por dentro... sin saber la razón de porque.


	4. Cap4

**Este Último Año**

**By Tamy Chan**

**Cap 4**

Las Vacaciones de invierno habían pasado y muchos de los alumnos ya habían vuelto. Los pasillos habían vuelto al ajetreo y a los ruidos de antes, pero esta vez no eran las típicas preguntas de "que hiciste en vacaciones", esta vez era "¿es cierto el rumor?", lo acontecido en Navidad pasó rápidamente de boca en boca o, más bien, de lechuza a lechuza. Muchos alumnos se atiborraban en el pasillo para comentar la noticia, pero sin acercarse mucho al baño de niñas, ya que, desde que Mirtle apareció, hizo suyo el baño produciendo inundaciones cuando estaba depresiva. Las chicas comenzaron a evitar el baño desde entonces, menos Jane, que, siempre que podía, entraba en el baño para saludar a su queridísima amiga. Tom Riddle siempre pensó que el peor susto que había pasado en su vida fue el que le produjo Jane cuando la conoció en el vagón de Hogwarts, pero después de la aparición de Mirtle, creyó haber conocido el temor: El estuvo ahí cuando el basilisco fijó sus mortales ojos en la sangre sucia y vio como se desvaneció cayendo en el baño inerte, hasta se dio el trabajo de tomarle el pulso, para ver si el basilisco había efectuado correctamente su trabajo: recordaba la mirada de pánico y de horror de la muchacha. Los cuales se quedaron en su rostro aún en su funeral…

Debo tener cuidado- se decía constantemente- La sangre sucia podría recordarlo… quien sabe… pues lo oyó hablar en el baño.

Tenía que apurarse, preparar su venganza contra el muggle y toda su estirpe. Ya tenía el plan a medias, terminando Hogwarts tomaría el primer tren a la ciudad de su nacimiento y con la varita en mano acabaría con esa escoria, a la hora de la cena… donde todos esos muggles estarían en la mesa hartándose de comida y riéndole a carcajadas. Luego iría a Londres a sacar toda la riqueza que le dejó su madre antes de morir, la cual se encontraba en la más oscura caverna del banco Gringots, luego iría a viajar por el mundo y mejorar su técnica: La India, Brasil, Alemania… los lugares donde radica la magia negra. El plan estaba tomando forma poco a poco en la mente del heredero.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, chocó sin darse cuenta con alguien una chica de Huflepuff según le pareció.

Lo siento, no te vi- se disculpó el prefecto

D… descuida- dijo la muchacha con una voz tímida pero muy dulce

La muchacha era delgada y baja, le habría llegado a los hombros a Tom más o menos, su cabello era liso y castaño hasta los hombros con unos mechones de color rosa en la chasquilla, poseía ojos grises y sumamente expresivos y en su túnica tenía un insignia de prefecto.

Perdón¿eres la prefecta de Huflepuff, no es así?- preguntó Tom

S.. si- dijo la muchacha algo cohibida- S..soy Samantha… Samantha White… estoy contigo en herbología

Emmm… si ahora te recuerdo¿no te dolió el golpe?

N… no, gracias por sus preocupaciones joven Riddle- El mechón de Samantha se puso color rojo tomate

Tom recordó que Samantha White era una methamorphmagus, un mago capaz de cambiar a su voluntad su forma, pero ella tenía un problema de concentración, por lo que lo único que podía cambiar era aquel mechón de cabello a cualquier color o estilo.

Bueno, permiso… que tenga un buen dia joven Riddle- dijo White

E… si, igualmente White- dicho esto el muchacho salió del pasillo en dirección a la sala común de Slytherin, dejando a la muchacha de Hufflepuff viendo como se iba.

Desde una de las estatuas, salió una muchacha regordeta de Hufflepuff, viendo como el prefecto se iba, maravillada de lo ocurrido, vio a Samantha y se acercó a ella radiante de alegría.

Y, dime, por favor, que ocurrió?- dijo aguantando la alegría

Bu… bueno… me preguntó si era una prefecta…- dijo algo avergonzada

Si… y?- dijo la muchacha para apurar a la prefecta

Y, bueno… me recordó cuando le dije lo de herbología- dicho esto la muchacha se puso como un tomate y se tapó la cara

Ayy! Que alegría por ti amiga mía- dijo la muchacha mientras abrazaba a la prefecta de su casa- si te recuerda tal vez pace algo

Pero Mirta, q… que dices?- dijo la muchacha

O, vamos Sam, yo se que te mueres por el desde que estamos en primer año, se notaba en las miradas que le dabas cuando trabajábamos con los de su casa- en ese momento hizo una mirada de asco- COMO TE PUEDE GUSTAR ALGUIEN DE SLYTHERIN!- dijo gritando

Mirta por favor… - dijo enojada la muchacha

Lo siento- dijo la muchacha tapándose la boca con las manos – no quería ofenderlo- pero¿por qué te gusta?

No lo se… dijo la muchacha mientras su mechón de cabello se colocaba color verde y plateado, los colores de la casa de su amor platónico- hay algo de el que me atrae, como si mi deber fuera morir por el

La chica regordeta la vio de arriba hacia abajo – eres extraña amiga mia.

Mientras tanto, en los jardines de la escuela, la chica Dumbledore corría una pequeña maratón olímpica, que solía hacer cuando estaba aburrida: sus hobbies eran hacer ejercicios o leer sobre otras culturas, en especial las de Sudamérica, no sabía porque, pero amaba ese continente, había tenido la suerte de conocer un poco de Perú, Brasil, México y Chile cuando niña, ya que su padre, Aberforth, solía llevarla por ahí cuando debía trabajar, el solía hacer cosas con magia oscura, algo que su tío Albus nunca le gusto de él y, sinceramente, Jane tampoco le agradaba mucho: "La magia negra fue echa para hacer daño, pero la esencia de la magia es ayudar a los demás" ese era uno de los lemas que su madre le había inculcado desde que nació y estaba de acuerdo con eso.

Mientras descansaba en el pasto trato de pensar en las últimas cosas que habían pasado en la escuela: La muerte y reaparición de su amiga Mirtle, estaba feliz por eso, recordaba como se sentía por la perdida de su amiga y la reaparición de ella, era como si haya vuelto a nacer. Pero todavía no entendía algo¿como había muerto, lo único de lo que estaba segura era que fue por la causa de la magia oscura, desde niña podía sentir cuando algo oscuro y siniestro se encontraba cerca, algo que pudo aprender viendo el trabajo de su padre y parecía que su amiga Mirtle tampoco entendía muy bien su muerte, todavía estaba algo confundida: una voz… muchacho, ojos… flotar, esas cosas solía decir cuando Jane le preguntaba sobre como había muerto y tampoco ayudaba mucho.

Pensar mucho hará que dañes tu cabecita mi pequeña Yaya- dijo una voz detrás de el

La muchacha voltio para ver a quien le había llamado, vio la inconfundible cara de su adorado tio

Tio!- gritó la muchacha dando un salto mortal para pararse y se tiró hacia los brazos de su tio para darle un gran abrazo

No me habías abrazado en la mañana?- dijo el sonriente mago a su sobrina

Nunca falta a quien abrazar- dijo la muchacha con una gran sonrisa- ¿sabes que en Latinoamérica abrazar es muy normal?

Creo que ya me lo habías contado mi pequeña- dijo el mago haciendo memoria- también se que los magos latinos tienen una magia muy poderosa de su parte

Si, realmente todos sus habitantes, tanto muggles o magos la pueden usar, pero pocos la perfeccionan- dijo la chica

Y, como has estado mi pequeña traviesa- dijo Albus

Muy Feliz, toda gracias a ti Blanquito- dijo la chica volviendo a abrazarlo. Jane solía llamar Blanquito a su tío, algo que le daba risa al nombrado, desde niña recordaba que el le quería enseñar que lo llamara viejo loco, pero Jane lo llamaba de esa forma y Albus, la llamaba Yaya, su adorado Apodo.

No tienes porque agradecerme- dijo Albus- Mirtle fue la que decidió quedarse- luego cambio su expresión- es horrible lo que le sucedió

Si, lo se- dijo la muchacha- todavía puedo sentir, al recordar su cadáver, la sensación oscura que sentí alrededor de ella

Albus vio seriamente a la muchacha- ¿Todavía crees que el es inocente?

Hagrid no podría haberlo hecho el…

Yaya, no hablo de Hagrid

La muchacha se quedo muda por un momento

Yo se que es difícil, pero, tu sabes la verdad

Lo se…

¿Entonces?

El es mi amigo y, lo que más quiero es saber porque lo hizo, tu no sabes como Viper ha sufrido, su padre lo dejo y su madre murió…

Pero eso no saca que produjo un asesinato

Tambien se eso- dijo la chica

El mago colocó su mano encima de la cabellera de la chica

Lo siento mucho mi pequeña Yaya- dijo- pero hay que hacerlo entender, antes que dañe a alguien más

Si- dijo la muchacha quedamente

El tiene una gran suerte de tenerte como amiga- dijo con una sonrisa. La muchacha vio los ojos azules de su tio, eran iguales a los suyos, pudo sentir la calidez de esa mirada, a la cual respondió con una sonrisa, la sonrisa que representaba a la familia Dumbledore.

Bueno, me voy- dijo Dumbledore- hoy el profesor Dippet prometió a los profesores una buena taza de chocolate la cual no me quiero perder- cuídate pequeña

Tu también blanquito- dijo la muchacha

El mago dio la media vuelta dejando a la adolescente en el patio. Hablar con su tío siempre le producía diferentes sentimientos, pero el que prevalecía era uno solo: tranquilidad. _Tiene mucha suerte de tenerte como amiga _, en ese momento la chica se hizo un pacto a si misma, ayudar siempre a su amigo la víbora y ayudar a los que podría dañar de aquí en adelante.


End file.
